Ripples in Water
by Alicefreak
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are lovers to be until one unfaithful day when one messes up and everything comes crashing down on their relationship. Will there be fights? Hate? Love? Maybe, but the future is surprising.
1. Chapter 1

( ) in head

(A.N. ok this is my first romance fan fics that I'm going to put up but technically my second romance this is Sasunaru or Narsasu either one and ya. Oh ya these are short chapters but I'll update a lot promise)

Chapter 1 of

**Ripples in Water**

It was just after graduation, and Naruto was sitting down, feeling alone, watching everyone celebrate the new ninja graduates. Even though happiness and joy filled the atmosphere, he still felt sad and gloomy, but then he saw Sasuke, walking off in the distance to some unknown area.

_I wonder what he's up to? _Naruto thought as he began to follow the young Uchiha.

Sasuke walked briskly through the woods, past the training grounds, to the vast clearing where the sky blue lake was located. Naruto followed closely behind but almost gave his position away when he moved from behind a tree to the lake where Sasuke was sitting alone. Naruto hid in the shadows of the reeds and as he sat, an idea formed in his head.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The ripples in the water flowed smoothly to Sasuke as he touched the surface, counting every one. _1…2…3…4…_then out of no where he sensed someone from a different part of the lake. He looked up and turned to see a girl in a simple black kimono with long, golden, blond hair walking to the lake edge. She slowly sat down and began to cry quietly.

At first Sasuke thought it was one of his many fan girls, but he didn't recognize her. She looked familiar yet distant. He felt curious and sad for the girl, so he decided to move and go up to her. Sasuke sat down and debated whether or not he should comfort her.

Without much thought, he wrapped his arms around her and just sat there, holding onto the girl. But soon he got anxious, and after awhile he gently lifted her head and kissed her passionately on the lips. As he pulled away slowly as he saw that the girl had whisker scars on each side of her face. In a split second Sasuke knew exactly who he had kissed. It was Naruto! Sasuke almost jumped up to insult him/her but then he saw the true sadness in his/her eyes

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly still holding him/her.

"I was alone" Naruto spoke, trying to sound as seductive as possible, even though he didn't know if he accomplished his goal.

He did because soon Sasuke tightened his grip and kissed Naruto hard on the mouth; Naruto slid his tongue out and licked Sasuke's bottom lip. For a moment, Sasuke hesitated to open his mouth because it was Naruto, but he gave in and did so anyway. Their tongues fought for dominance and it was clear to say that Sasuke won. He explored Naruto's cavern of a mouth and he couldn't believe it, the flavor of ramen tasted so good, especially when it came from Naruto's mouth. Sasuke wanted so much more, that a small moan came out from between his lips.

"Did you just moan Sasuke?" Naruto whispered in the ear that he was nibbling on.

"N-moan-o" Sasuke blushed as he felt Naruto's breath move from his ear to his neck.

"I think you did, twice" Naruto smiled as another moan escaped from Sasuke.

Sasuke then leaned towards Naruto, his jutsu now gone, and pretty soon they were lying down on the grass by the lake.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As planned earlier in the year, Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Neji, Hinita, and Lee were going to go swim in the lake. They did this every summer to celebrate the end of the school year. They all walked together, except Lee who had to go back to his house to grab his youthful bathing suit. They were close to the clearing when they heard…

"MOAN"

"That's four" a familiar voice said.

"Neji, is that what I think it is?" Kiba asked with a perverted smile.

"I hope so" He replied returning the same smile.

The rest of the group decided to ignore it and they all began to walk to the lake again but to their surprise they saw Sasuke with only his boxers on, sitting down with someone else's legs wrapped around his waist, their hands in his hair. They were just about to go all the way when, unfortunately, for Kiba and Neji, who were very voyeuristic, Sakura and Ino started screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Get your hands off of my man you bitch!" They yelled to Sasuke's other.

Sasuke turned his head to revile a half naked Naruto. Both were blushing like there was no tomorrow.

"Ummm… hi guys" Naruto said while his entire body turned red "What's up?"

Every one was shocked because

1. Naruto and Sasuke were making out and headed for the next step

AND!

2. Naruto and Sasuke were making out and headed for the next step!!

Everyone was frozen in shock until Lee suddenly came running in waving his youthful bathing suit in his hand.

"I'm here-Oh"

"Sasuke and Naruto-kun? Together?" Hinata quietly whispered as she fainted and fell to the ground.

"Ummm I just remembered…. I've got some training to do…Power of youth?" Lee awkwardly exclaimed as he dragged Hinata out of the picture.

"Ya me too" Everyone else said and soon only Naruto and Sasuke were left. Once again alone.

(A.N. ooo they got caught ok what Sasuke was doing in the pond I can explain I do that all the time and ya. for clarification Naruto turned back into a guy before everyone caught them and ya.) Please review! (I got an editor!! my bestest best friend it the whole wide universe D!)


	2. Chapter 2

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

(A.N. here is the next chapter!)

Chapter 2 of

Ripples in water

When Sasuke woke up, it was about noon, but something wasn't right. He felt around and found out that his right arm was wrapped around something, but he didn't really know what it was. He opened an eye out to the cruel bright world to find out his arm was around an almost naked Naruto. In an instant he remembered some of the past events, he and Naruto getting up from the lake edge, meeting up with everybody at the Konoha bar, both confessing there new found love, making toasts to it, drinking a few more drinks…well more than a few and then, it all went hazy.

"I'm going to go eat something Sasu-kun" Naruto sleepily said getting up, only to revile that he was just in boxers and badly limping even though nothing was wrong with his legs.

"Oh no" Sasuke said to himself when Naruto closed the door. He jumped up and to his surprise he was only in boxers too but he was also covered in something messy, sticky, and wet. A sharp pain raced throughout his head and he fell to the floor, he didn't expect his hangover to be that bad.

"What's going on?" Naruto said quickly opening the door because he heard the noise.

"Tell me what happened last night!"

"What? You don't remember?"

"No what happened?"

"Well…"

flash back (cause there awesome)

"We should get going" said a very embarrassed Sasuke.

"Ya where do you think they went?" asked Naruto asked as he began to put his clothes on.

"Knowing Kiba, Neji, Ino, and Sakura they probably out voted Lee to go to The Konoha Bar. Hinata _might_ have woken up but I'm not sure, although that girl loves to drink." So they went off to the Konoha Bar in search of their friends. When they got there they could tell that the group had at least a drink or two.

"Guys I think we need to tell you something." said Naruto

"NO!" yelled a drunken Sakura

"You got Sasuke pregnant, you Bastard!!" Ino exclaimed shaking her drunken fists with Sakura.

"No," said a very embarrassed Naruto "we ummm… are together"

"We knew that" said a still sober Kiba and Neji.

"Right" says Sasuke still confused from Ino's comment.

"Well, let's toast to the new youthful couple" cheered Lee.

When they all had enough to drink they decided to go to Sasuke's house to play truth or dare. Sasuke took out eight little pieces of paper, one with a big black dot; the other seven blank, and handed a piece to everyone. Hinata started first because she had the dotted one.

"Now Hinata pick hic someone and ask them truth or hic dare. When they finish hic they can pick someone else and so on." Sasuke drunkenly stated.

Hinata didn't have to think hard on this at all, and chose her cousin.

"Neji truth or dare?"

"It's my hic destiny to pick Tru hic th" said Neji.

"Is it true that you and hic Kiba are in a secret relationship?" Hinita asked with a raised an eyebrow.

"No cause hic it's not a secret anymore Hahahaha"

"So it's hic true?!" yelled Naruto.

"Ya" yelled Neji "soooo… hic Sakura truth or dare?"

"Darehic"

"I dare you to hic go to Kakashi's hic house and seduce him tomorrow we will know if you did it or not!"

"What!!hic can't you give me something easer like hic finding out what's under his mask?"

"Youhicwill if everything hic goes to plan!" Neji said with a smirk.

"Fine Nejihic you can have my turn" Sakura said as she walked out the door.

"Ok then Naruto hicgo up to the person you dislike the most and make outhic with them!"

"Ok then pucker up!"

"What!?"

"Ya come on; you're the only person besides Orochimaru that I don't like."

Naruto came close and stuck his tongue down Neji's throat leaving him with a salty taste in his mouth. And it didn't help much that Neji smelled like booze, but every one in the room probably did.

"Ok then truth hic or dare Sasuke?"

"Dare as well hic"

"Ok go up to the per hic son you like the most hic and make out with them hic" Sasuke rose an eye brow "Come on Sasu, hic I need to get out hic the Neji taste in my mouth!"

They came close and once again the pair started making out a little more than necessary to get the Neji taste out of _anyone_'s mouth. Everyone except Ino, started to cheer. The couple who were still kissing, heard someone else whistle and Lee ranting on about how youthful something was and stuff. They split apart with a line of saliva connecting them together.

"Ok then Ino hic truth or dare?" Sasuke said licking either Naruto's or his saliva off his chin.

"Truth hic"

"Is it true that hic you're a Lesbian?"

"NO!"

"Oh hic ok"

"Guys hic it's getting late hic we should stop a get some hic sleep" yawned Ino with her eyes closed, almost asleep herself

"Your hic not alone Neji, Kiba, Hini hic ta and Lee are asleep" Naruto also yawned. Sasuke looked around amazed that Naruto noticed them asleep

"I'm going to hic join them" and Ino fell asleep next to Hinita's butt.

"We should go to sle hic ep too" said Naruto to Sasuke

"Ok then let's go in my hic room then"

end flash back (but there awesome!)

"That doesn't answer my question!!" Sasuke yelled as loud as he could even though the effects of his hang over still lingered.

"You asked me what happened last night and I told you! I answered your question!"

"Then why are you limping? And what's on me?"

Naruto didn't notice he was limping from the pain and that he forgot to clean up Sasuke.

"Ummm…"

(Ya I know cliff hanger Bwhahahahahahahaha when I am reading a story and there's a cliff hanger I can just picture the writer laughing insanely because they know some thing that we don't so I'm laughing insanely Bwhahahahahahahaha!!)


	3. Chapter 3

(Bwhahahahahahahaha I left you off on a cliff hanger ok here it is the next chapter)

(Bwhahahahahahahaha I left you off on a cliff hanger ok here it is the next chapter)

Chapter 3 of

Ripples in Water

"Ok well we didn't fall asleep right away" said a nervous Naruto

Woot! Flash back!

"Sasuke we should go to sleep now or we're going to have really bad headaches in the morning!"

"Are you afraid you're going to be sore in the morning?"

"Yes actually I am!" Naruto quietly yelled.

"Come on, please?" Sasuke gave adorable doggy eyes that Naruto just couldn't say no to.

"Fine but if you're angry in the morning or whatever I'm going to fuck you up"

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Sasuke said raising his eyebrows in a sexy manner.Naruto rolled his eyes "threat."

Sasuke then pinned Naruto to the bed with his hands above his head and kissed him hard but passionately, he then moved down to his neck sucking hard to leaving his mark on Naruto.

He slowly made his was down his chest to Naruto's stomach tickling his seal with his soft lips. He continued down to the skin right above his boxers and licked him lower and lower. Naruto flinched at the sensation that ran up his spine. Sasuke began to bite on the elastic in the boxers and slowly began to pull them down with his teeth but he couldn't do it all with his teeth so he was forced to resort to the human why with his hands. He brushed his hands over Naruto's manhood then bent down and softly kissed the tip causing Naruto to flinch again. He then brushed his lips up Naruto's shaft and went back to his mouth and kissed him again he then gave Naruto three fingers to his mouth.

Naruto was confused "What is your mouth to good for me?"

"No just suck them trust me" Sasuke was very annoyed with Naruto that he just shoved them in his mouth. Naruto started sucking right away when Sasuke declared that they were wet enough he took them out of Naruto, Much to his disappointment. Sasuke trailed them down Naruto's body and circled them around his entrance.

"Now this will hurt a lot but trust me you'll like it, a lot!" Sasuke reinsured Naruto. He nodded for Sasuke to proceed.

Sasuke pushed one finger in to the middle knuckle then looked back at Naruto. Naruto nodded for him to hurry up and get it over with. Sasuke pushed in the rest on his finger in and slipped it out and pushed in back in. After a while Sasuke slipped in his second finger. Naruto screamed in pain and in pleasure, Sasuke hit Naruto's prostate,

"Sas moan uke!" And Sasuke made sure to always hit that spot. He then stuck his third in and Naruto screamed again. Sasuke then took out his fingers and positioned himself and went inside of Naruto. Sasuke started slow which was killing Naruto.

"Faster damn it!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke quickened the speed repeatedly hitting Naruto's prostate "moan Sasuke moan"

Naruto wanted more and more but Sasuke began to get really tired. He quickly pulled out of Naruto and pasted out from exhaustion. Naruto was deeply disappointed by this and saw that he had cumed all over Sasuke.

_I need to clean that up_

Naruto got boxers on and put Sasuke's on him. Naruto was so tired and sore that he forgot to clean up Sasuke and he fell asleep.

end flash back (awwww)

"Oh… ok" Sasuke said blushing, embarrassed because he forgot about taking away Naruto's virginity.


	4. Chapter 4

(A

(A.N. ok I got an editor so this is going to be awesomer_…Alice that's not a word…_ and yes that's a word (that's why I need an editor) my editor is my bestest best friend in the whole wide universe cause you never know when the aliens come and ya)

Chapter 4 of

Ripples in Water

Sakura walked up to Kakashi's apartment really nervous and full of doubt. She knew she had to do the dare or everyone would get mad at her because they all did their dares but still, she didn't want to because she was afraid of what her sensei would think about her. But she had to do it. She knocked on the door really quietly so as to say he didn't answer the door but unfortunately she was loud enough for him to hear because he answered the door.

"Sakura what are you doing here? And at this late hour you're lucky that I was up!" Kakashi said in a low roar and very confused.

"Kakashi- sensei," said a very drunk Sakura "I've always loved you and now I finally have the guts to tell you, just fuck me, fuck me now, and fuck me fast and hard!"

Kakashi didn't know what to say. Yes, he found the pink haired girl attractive and liked her personality for some odd reason, but he hadn't yet admitted to himself he loved her, but with her standing there telling him to fuck her he just couldn't refuse.

Kakashi pulled Sakura by the arm inside his apartment. Sakura was surprised by this she really thought that he would send her back home to get sober. Kakashi ran her to his room which shocked her even more. She started to take off her clothes when Kakashi held her close and started to take off his mask when he finished Sakura couldn't believe it Kakashi was Gorgeous, and not just Gorgeous, he was drop dead Gorgeous. He started to lean down and kiss her. It took her a moment to realize that this gorgeous man was kissing her but then she slid her tongue out to lick his bottom lip only to see that he was about to the same. Sakura let him explore her mouth with his tongue. He moved from her mouth down to her neck that had been reviled because she was in the middle of taking her dress off.

She started taking off his shirt when they made it to the bed. Sakura would have thought that her sensei would crush her but he immediately straddled her and started taking off his pants. Sakura knew what was coming next she started to get scared but wouldn't dare show it, she was going to kill Neji for this dare. Why did she even accept it? She could have gone home and said that he said no and sent her home but no she just had to go though with it.

Kakashi was now running his hands up and down her thighs while moving his lips to her lower neck near her collar bone. Sakura finished getting her dress off. They were now completely naked and they took a moment just to take in each other's body. Kakashi put himself inside of her, Sakura as shocked at this and apparently she made a face because he briefly stopped and asked her about what she had said earlier.

"Was that to fast? You did say fuck you now, fuck you fast and hard."

Sakura shook her head no and Kakashi continued. Wow when she said fast and hard she didn't mean that fast and that hard his neighbors could probably hear them banging against the wall.

"Hey stop it in there!!" one of his neighbors yelled

"Hey I haven't been laid in three years!" Kakashi yelled back soon embarrassed that he yelled that in front of the person he was doing. Kakashi continued to move in and out of Sakura and the same rate but made sure not to hit the wall this time he decided to stop but didn't remove himself from her. And they fell asleep. When Sakura woke up they were still in the same position and Kakashi hadn't taken himself out of her. She moved out of him and started to get up only to wake up Kakashi.

"I hope that didn't happen just because you were drunk"

"Sensei…"

"No just go"

"But-"

"Leave"

(When I was in the middle of writing this I said to my editor if you replace the d in drunk with a t you get truck and all she said was "this is why you need an editor." ooo Kakashi is mad and who knew that under his mask was a gorgeous face! I love you my editor!!)


	5. Chapter 5

(A

(A.N. hey everyone!)

Chapter 5 of

Ripples in Water

Everyone was sitting at the large dinning room table. They were all eating lunch, waiting for their hang overs to go away and for Sakura.

"Come on please?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"No you're not going to be seme not now and not ever" Sasuke said furiously. Naruto had been asking him the same question over and over again ever since they finished getting dressed an hour ago.

Then the door opened and there was Sakura. She ran though and fell to the floor crying. Everyone immediately ran up to go comfort her.

"What happened, Sakura-Chan" Hinita asked quietly for very concerned about her friend.

"Did he do it?" Asked Neji, completely oblivious to her state of mind.

Sakura started to cry harder. She tried to talk but it only came out as

"andsob gu sob ta sob sob"

"She is probably really hungry." Informed Naruto "Come on let's get her something to eat."

When they finally got Sakura to calm down, Neji decided to ask.

"What happened? Did he do it? What was under his mask? Why were you crying?"

"Neji that's too much at once! Did he do it? That's the question that should be first!" Kiba ranted, "So did he?"

Sakura nodded her head yes and everyone gasped. No one ever thought that Sakura was going to be able to complete the dare.

"Ok then what was under his mask?" Neji asked impatiently.

"A very gorgeous face, he was so handsome" Sakura was looking at the wall as if were leaning against it.

"Why were you crying" Ino asked concerned for her some what friend.

"He kicked me out" Sakura began to cry again "I need to sleep"

Sasuke lead her to one of the guest rooms for her to sleep in, Naruto following close behind still asking.

"Please?" Naruto Whined

"No" Sasuke firmly said

"But please, I _need_ this." Naruto whined louder

"I said no" Sasuke yelled

"What are you to going on about?" Sakura interrupted

"I want to be seme next time cause Sasuke's been it the last two times!" Naruto whined

"And I'm telling him NO!"

Sakura's face went white. She did not want to know what sex positions her crush and his boyfriend were doing.

"Sorry I asked" Sakura stated as she quickly walked inside, thanking Sasuke for the temporary room. Sasuke closed the door and walked away Naruto still following behind asking again and again.

"Come on please?"

"No…moan fine just this time!"

(lol I love how I ended it!)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 of

(A.N. chapter six while D was reading it she had the best faces on lol._hehehhehe, I'm like Kakashi, I like dirty stories heheheheheh jkjkjk._)

Chapter 6 of

Ripple in Water

Sasuke and Naruto made it back to the dinning room where everyone was still eating lunch. Naruto and Sasuke took their regular seats. Before Sasuke could even take a bite out of his sandwich Naruto started ranting again.

"Come on I would be a good seme"

"Prove it"

"Fine I will" With that Naruto got up and sat on Sasuke's lap facing him and started to make out with him, moving his hips to create friction on the two members.

"God damn it, Naruto now I won't be able to make it to the bedroom!"

"That's ok, I don't mind" Naruto said as he stood up and started to take off his pants.

Very soon everyone got up to leave… except Neji and Kiba, who all of a sudden got really interested.

"Come on voyeurs," Ino stated as she grabbed the back of their shirts and dragged them to the other room. "I don't see how you guys like that, I've completely lost my appetite."

By the time they left, Naruto had already finished taking his pants off and noticed Sasuke did as well. Naruto took his place back, straddling Sasuke in his chair, and then Sasuke noticed that his shaft was right in front of Naruto's entrance. So like any seme would, he pushed him self in, not even preparing the blonde for what he was about to do.

"FUUCCCKKKKK!!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs.

Kiba and Neji's heads perked up when they heard that word. From the door they were hearing every sound and motion the couple was doing and they desperately wanted to enter the room to see what was happening.

"I said I was seme!! Sasuke!!"

Kiba and Neji nearly died when they heard that. They almost opened the door but then an angry Ino bashed their heads together leaving them dazed and confused.

"You were taking forever and it was right there. Come on, give me a break." Sasuke coolly said as if nothing at all happened.

"Yeah, whatever" Naruto said annoyed as he quickly put his clothes back on and walked out the door to the ramen shop.

"Once a uke always a uke and that will never change."

(I'm more like Kakashi I love dirty stories. 

_hehehehe that's ok, any way poor Sasuke, he won't be having sex for a while. SPOILER!! jkjk I honestly don't know what will happen next hahahahahhaha._

I know but I'm not saying anything oh and by the way I was not expecting it to end that way it was D's idea

_its more dramatic cause naruto has a girl attitude lol. he wants what he wants. Although, Sasuke is cool I'd want him any day too. lol. Itachi is cooler though but he's old.)_


	7. Chapter 7

ok sorry for the long wait for the next chapter but D is in some far off land I don't know well so I'm editor less and waiting for her so ya sorry : (

ok sorry for the long wait for the next chapter but D is in some far off land I don't know well so I'm editor less and waiting for her so ya sorry : (


	8. Chapter 8

Ok, Alice and I went seven chapters and then we realized that this story had no plot -

Ok, Alice and I went seven chapters and then we realized that this story had no plot -.-' so we're just gonna leave it at that cliff hanger. BWA HAHAHAHAH!! but Alice has many ideas for one shots and other stories that will be way better then this story so if you like this story better stories are on their way. Plus who knows we might even start this story up again. Oh yeah! and since school is starting, updates will be faster since we don't pay attention in class

_WOO!_

And well we get bored so school for us equals more stories for you

_COOL!_

And yeah. But remember The Night Talker is still going on : ) Check it out!

_YA!_

And ya. ttyl

Oh and Alice wants to apologize for ending the story. She had writers block that… well… ummm… well actually, she never really had made a plot for this story and yeah. although … I was the one who made Naruto walk out at the end so I guess the big cliffy was my fault. sorry lol

D and Alice


End file.
